We're Going To Hell
by Adrea019
Summary: She couldn't take his glare and turned her look away. That means that she did see that hell which he was living in at the time and she was afraid of it. No matter how 'evil' she was, she couldn't face the consequences of her weakness. . . Matt/Lita


_Title: We're Going To Hell_

_Author: Adrea019_

_Main Couple: Matt/Amy_

_Starring: Matt Hardy and Amy "Lita" Dumas_

_Date: 2009-01-14_

_Notes: I a bit changed Matt's and Amy's conversation, which they shared backstage. _

_All credit goes to the WWE_

* * *

He shut the door of his locker room and turned around to go. The sudden pain in his arm made him realise how much did he clench his fits in anger. The same anger, along with pain and agony was burning in tall man's eyes. He bite his lower lip harshly and seconds away felt his own blood in his mouth.

He was more than ready.

Little smile appeared on his lips when he thought what's next to take place. His time has come. The time to face the past. . . extremely painful memories. . . and the man, who screwed with him professionally and personally. This man destroyed his dreams. His life. His faith in love.

_There is no love. Love is only a fairy tale._

Adam has broke his dream. The same way now Matt is gonna break him. . .

The older Hardy boy shut his eyes as the memory occupied his mind. Much time past after the day, when Amy confessed that she cheated on him with one of his closest friends.

_That bitch._

She broke down their castles in the air, only for one night.

_How could she? _

They spent together 6 years. He waisted 6 fucking years on that whore. She was the number one to him - himself and everything else were second. How many sacrifices did he made for her? He gave up on his dreams only to fulfil hers. And for what? That after 6 years he would become nothing but a good laugh to her and her lover?

How blind was he? Why didn't he see her real face from the beggining? Maybe Adam, known to the crowd as Edge, wasn't even the first one who she cheated on him with? Maybe there were a lot more men, but she hide her affairs too good for anyone to notice?

He hated Amy Dumas. He hated Adam Copeland. But most of all he hated himself. He hated that he still couldn't get rid one feeling about Amy. Now he was feeling like a complete idiot. Ultimate, incurable idiot. Only the thought of people, laughing at him for being so stupid, made his pleasure of facing Adam tonight less entertaining. Of course, all men would feel the same way in his case. Matt didn't notice that none of the people were laughing at him, and neither did the backstage. For that matter - he even got more fans after the entire drama with Lita and Edge. Everyone hated the new born The Queen of Extreme and The Ultimate Opportunist couple, but most of all, they hated what they did to Matt.

Matt Hardy's eyes grew as he saw the same red-haired woman walking straight to him. She wore black jacket and simple light blue jeans. After what she has done, how dares she at least look at his side?

- Hey Matt. - she said as she came besides him. He just stood here, saying absolutely nothing, trying to fight a wish to smack her, to show her all his emotions about her. If she wouldn't be a woman, and if he wouldn't be a gentleman, right now she would be taken to the hospital after bunch of injuries he would give her. _**But would all the smacks, slaps and kicks hurt her as much as her act hurt him?** _A couple of seconds she was talking something, but he couldn't hear her. She was so. . . not herself. He could barely recognize her. From the sweet and nice Queen of Extreme, she turned into a selfish, bitchy Diva, with no heart or feelings. - Look, I just thought I should warn you before your match. . . because I spend a really long time. . . warming Edge up. I just thought you should know. - she continued

Of course, she looked beautiful, but again - it was not _her. _Not the _real _Amy_._And it disappointed him just so damn much, that he couldn't listen to her_._

- OK. Let me ask you a question. - she was going on holding on her zipper. - How does it feel. . . to know. . . - she said as she was slowly unzipping her jacket, making it harsh on him. -. . . that you will never ever. . . experience. . . this. . . again? - Amy asked as she finally took off her black jacket and showed her _very _open black T-shirt. It _almost _showed her chest. Amy looked hot, but there was no sign of that Amy, who she was before. This one and past one amy's were two different people. But Matt concentrated himself and he was able to look only at her eyes not a her chest. He did notice that a few times she couldn't take his glare and turned her look away. That means that she did see all his negative feelings, that hell which he was living in at the time and she was afraid of it. No matter how 'evil' she was, she couldn't face the consequences of her weakness.

- Ir probably feels pretty pathetic. - she smiled obviously proud of herself. - You know Matt. . . _you_ are pathetic. And as far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell. - Amy smiled as Matt bowed his head, with ironical smile painted on his face.

**FLASHBACK**

_- You know Ames, I was thinking. - the black-haired man - one of the Hardy Boyz said as he was daydreaming. His girlfriend - the WWE Women's champion was sitting besides him on a sofa as they were once again watching another chick flick._

_- About what babe? - Amy asked_

_- About us. - Matt responded_

_- And what about us? - she asked_

_- Uhm. . . our relationship. I can't believe how much did it change me. How much did you change me. . . In a good way of course. Before we met, if somebody would have asked me what do I live for, I would need a couple of minutes to answer that. . . - Matt raised his eyebrow remembering the time when he was alone. Of course, there was his father, but he was so far away. Also he had his younger brother Jeff, but Jeff was now married to his girlfriend and Amy's best friend Trish. At the time they're waiting for their first baby to come. Along with him there were his friends, but they were too busy with their own personal lives._

_And when he met Amy, his life changed. She always was like the light of his life. The one, who made everything better, the one, who made **him **a better person. The only one._

_- And if I would ask you the same question now. . . what would be your answer? - Amy woke him up from his thoughts._

_- My answer would be. . . you. - He kissed her forehead. _

_- Forever? - she asked_

_- Till the end of time baby. - he answered as they both smiled. - Nothing or no one will ever change it._

_- I hope so. I hope you won't find yourself some slutty Playboy cover-girl. . . _

_- Oh me? - he smiled widely. - I thought you were the one, who all the men locker room is dreaming about!_

_- All the locker room, huh?_

_- Yes. - he answered_

_- Even John Cena and Randy Orton? - she teased_

_- What the hell should that mean? - he smiled _

_- Oh nothing, nothing at all. . . - she giggled_

_- I keep that in mind. - Matt said_

_- Oh common I'm just kidding! - she laughed a bit, but Matt broke her laugh with a soft, yet passionate kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

- Go to hell? - he smiled sadly once again as he lifted his head and their eyes met. She felt confused. - Oh I am going to hell, Amy. - he got a bit closer to her, too far to feel her breath, but close enough to smell her fear. - But you see, I'm not going alone. - he put his hand on her throat as she shivered, not knowing from passion or from fear. Then his hand pressed her throat harder, that hard, that breathing was becoming a problem to her. This way he pushed her against the wall and only when his body pinned hers, he stopped pressing her throat, his hand landed on her cheek. - I'm taking you exactly were you belong. . . - their foreheads closed. - . . . with me. . . - his lips touched hers in the most passionate kiss, which they both could ever imagine.


End file.
